


Guardian Angel

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fantasy, No Slash, Romance, Season/Series 01, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian gets a guardian angel when his dead father comes back to haunt him.





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Yes it's short, I just wanted to get something out. The rest of the chapters _will_ be longer! This is the first time I've posted on here, so be gentle. Yes, there is _some_ religious talk, but it's the bare minimum to explain the angel. If anyone is interested in betaing and/or possibly making a picture, let me know. Also, the rating will go up eventually, don't worry.  


* * *

I stepped out of Babylon after a short night of my usual. Three or four guys, (I'm not sure whether number two had been twins, or if I was just _really_ high), several shots of Beam, and being envied by the entire club. Unfortunately, Michael had once again stayed home to play house with the professor. I rolled my eyes. I cast my eyes around once more, seeing if there was anyone else tonight that interested me.  
 

Nothing. Just the last dregs of the night, the losers that couldn't get picked up if they paid for it.  
 

But stepping around my Jeep to get in I stopped suddenly and looked at the blond twink leaning against the lamp post wearing a white shirt and tight jeans. Who was staring right at me. _Hello number five._ I frowned. _Or four. Whatever. Either way, your ass is mine._  
 

I sauntered over to the blond boy and stopped only a few inched away.  
 

“Hey,” I said confidently.  
 

I expected the boy to at least _try_ to play it cool, but what I got was the kid nearly bouncing in place, saying, “Hey, Brian!”  
 

I raised an eyebrow. “Well, aren't you... exuberant. Do I know you?” I definitely hadn't had him before.  
 

“Nope,” the boy said, still wearing that fucking smile. “But I know you! You're Brian.”  
 

“Uh huh. I think we've established that.” I was just about ready to walk away, but looking at his ass once more, I decided it was worth it. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the Jeep. We got in and I looked at him and said, “No talking. Got it?”  
 

He just smiled that idiotic, innocent smile. If he hadn't been standing on Liberty I would have thought he didn't know what we were about to do.  
 

I rolled my eyes and we pulled away.  
 

Once we arrived at the loft I pulled him into the elevator, pushed him against the wall and began kissing him, hard. He froze for a second, then kissed me back just as enthusiastically. He then surprised the hell out of me by pulling back and saying, “Wait.”  
 

I frowned, “'Wait' what? And what did I tell you about talking?”  
 

“We can't do this. I need to tell you something.” Doesn't the kid ever stop smiling?  
 

“Look Smiley,” I said, irritated, “Why are you here? You don't seem to understand what we're doing.”  
 

“Justin.”  
 

“What?”  
 

“My name. It's Justin. And I do understand, it's just not what _you_ think we're doing. I'm not here for a fuck like you think I am,” he said.  
 

“Right. Then why are you here?” I said, against my better judgment. I should have just told him to leave.  
 

“I'm here to protect you.” 


End file.
